Journey To A New World
by Alc Fluteo
Summary: A strange portal sends Lewa Nuva and Pohatu Nuva to a girl named Areia's home. See her deal with two of her favorite Toa and try to keep them a secret from everyone around her. A legend that was never told on Mata Nui is now revealed...
1. Teleportation

Alc: Hello all!!!!!! This epic is based on a dream I had so if it's a little weird please forgive me!! This is also my first Bionicle fic...and it will probably take me a while to get out because I'm working on some other stories right now but I thought I'd post the first two short chapters of this story...I hope that you enjoy!!!

* * *

Journey To A New World  
  
I: Teleportation  
  
Lewa Nuva was gliding through the trees as his brother, Pohatu Nuva, was running on the ground towards a strange clearing in the jungle. Pohatu had told Lewa about it when he visited him and Lewa was thrilled as well as a little wary about his brother's strange findings.  
  
"I was just running to Le-koro and saw this shimmering light a little to my left. I went towards it and was confronted by this strange portal of sorts. I didn't want to touch it or anything until I brought you to see it!" Lewa remembered Pohatu's explanation of the strange portal as Pohatu slowed down and stopped in a small clearing.  
  
"It's still here brother!" said Pohatu as he watched Lewa land. Lewa put his air katanas on his back and walked up to the shimmering silver portal.  
  
"This is definitely an oddfind brother." said Lewa as he stuck his hand in the portal. His hand was all tingly feeling. He pulled out his hand and inspected it, see that there was no damage he nodded his head and turned to look at his brother.  
  
"Yes it's definitely not normal for the jungle, or anywhere else for that matter Lewa." said Pohatu as he walked over to Lewa and the two inspected the portal together.  
  
"Strange that this portal would wayfind itself in my jungle." Thought Lewa Nuva as he sensed a strange change in the wind. Not a violent change but rather, one he didn't will. Pohatu seemed to notice something was wrong as well.  
  
"Something's changed in the earth Lewa. It wasn't violent but it was a change." said Pohatu as he looked at his brother. Lewa nodded to Pohatu in agreement.  
  
"Yes something's happened to the wind too." Suddenly Lewa heard the voice of a Bohrok in his head.  
  
"Must find a boulder. Must find a boulder. Must find a boulder." Lewa and Pohatu saw a Pahrak walk by them. It stopped, looked at Lewa as if sensing something, and started its search again.  
  
"For a second I thought it was gonna go rouge on us or something." Said Pohatu as he looked at Lewa.  
  
Lewa shook his head, "No it was just looking for a boulder." Pohatu stared at him.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Pohatu warily.  
  
Lewa looked at him. "Ever since I was taken over by that krana I can understand the Bohrok." explained Lewa.  
  
Pohatu put his hand on Lewa's shoulder. "Why didn't you ever tell us this brother?"  
  
Lewa looked at the portal. "Do you remember how Kopaka and Tahu acted after I was taken control of? I would hate for them to act like that again Pohatu. I'm not worried about Kopaka, I'm worried about what Tahu might do if he knew this. So please don't tell anyone ok?"  
  
Pohatu squeezed Lewa's shoulder slightly. "Alright....but you know that all of us are always here for you to talk to Lewa."  
  
Lewa nodded his head in agreement. "So what are we going to do about this portal thing?" He asked. Suddenly the portal began to glow.  
  
"Wha-What's it doing?" shouted Pohatu as the wind picked up and made a small tornado around them and the portal. Parts of the ground were rising up and encasing the portal in a cage of sorts.  
  
"I don't know!!! But I can't control the wind. It's faster than a gecko bird!!!" Lewa shouted back to his brother as the wind blew them into the portal. The two were floating in sliver light. The tingly feeling that Lewa had felt when he put his hand into the portal earlier was now running through his and Pohatu's bodies.  
  
Lewa felt himself go into a strange dreamlike trance and watched as Pohatu sleepily closed his eyes. The last thing that Lewa saw was an image of a forest before he blacked out.

* * *

Alc: So how'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Please review. This is my first Bionicle fic so please go easy on me...even though I'm a 16 year old I still love Bionicle!!!! - I'm a big kid at heart!!! 


	2. Meeting Areia

Alc: Okay here's chapter 2. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll try to update this story soon but I can't promise anything since I have other stories to finish. I do have one question though...can the Toa/Toa Nuva eat? (blinks) Because in Bionicle comic 2 Lewa gets trapped by some seaweed and says that he opened his mouth and needs to go to the surface to get more air....so if he needs air that means that they should be able to eat, shouldn't it? Also if they need a mask of Underwater breathing (indicating that they breathe) then they have to eat don't they? Oh well...I'm ranting again but just so no one flames me (I don't think you will but I'm just making sure) I made the Toa able to eat so there!!! (sticks tongue out mockingly) Now...READ AND REVIEW!!!!! .

* * *

II: Meeting Areia  
  
A girl was walking through the woods near her house humming a random tune she had just thought up. The girl had long thick waist length brown hair, a green shirt, tan pants, and white tennis shoes.  
  
Her parents at the moment weren't home and probably wouldn't be for some time so she decided to take a walk in the woods. Little did she know that her life would change forever because of this decision. Suddenly the girl heard voices.  
  
"Brother! Brother! Lewa are you all right! Lewa! Oh Mata Nui wake up!" pleaded a voice a little ways in front of her.  
  
The girl immediately stopped in her tracks. "No it can't be!" She shook her head and listened again to make sure she wasn't hearing things.  
  
"Where in the name of the Great Spirit are we?" asked the same voice again.  
  
The girl was shocked. "That was..........that was the voice of Pohatu!!!!! I think I'm going crazy....." The girl said to herself as she jogged towards Pohatu Nuva's voice. She skidded a little on some leaves and came to a stop in front of the figures of Pohatu Nuva and Lewa Nuva, who was currently out cold.  
  
Pohatu looked up at the girl. "What sort of Rahi are you?" he asked as he got out his climbing claws.  
  
The girl put her hands in front of her as a sign of friendship. "I-I'm not going to hurt you Pohatu! My name's Areia I just want to help. Oh and I'm not a Rahi I'm a human." Pohatu lowered his weapons.  
  
"How do you know my name? And where are we?" Asked Pohatu as he picked up Lewa and started walking with Areia.  
  
"Well, " she said with a sigh. "this is gonna be pretty unbelievable so just be prepared for anything." She then started to tell him everything.  
  
A few hours had gone by since Areia had first seen Pohatu and Lewa. They were currently at her house, which was on the side of a mountain surrounded by woods, because it was the easiest place for them to talk. Her parents weren't going to be home for about a week or so, so the two Toa Nuva were safe from anything.  
  
Areia was watching Pohatu play with a small boulder he had found on his way to her house. He was bouncing it around like it was a soccer ball. Lewa had awakened about an hour ago and Areia had to explain everything that she had to Pohatu to him. He was looking at the trees a grass around him.  
  
The two were surprised to find out that in this world/dimension they were merely a popular toy line...an idea that some guy just came up with. They were even more surprised to find out that Areia's favorite Toa were Lewa, Pohatu, and Onua.  
  
Suddenly a growling noise was heard as Lewa and Areia looked at Pohatu.  
  
"I guess I'm not the only one who's hungry." mumbled Lewa and Areia as Pohatu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.  
  
"If you guys were hungry why didn't you just say so.....uh I do have one question though. Um, what do you guys eat anyways?" said Areia as she stood up from sitting on the grass and stretched.  
  
"I'd like any kind of fruit if you have it." said Lewa as he and Pohatu followed her into the living room that was connected to the kitchen.  
  
Pohatu thought for a moment as he and Lewa sat on the three-person couch. "Uh......hmmm....I'm not really sure what you humans have....no offense or anything. Do you have any sort of meat? I have a craving for some type of sandwich right now."  
  
Areia put some fruit in a bowl and brought it over to Lewa. She then went back over to the refrigerator and looked for some honey ham. She found some and started making a sandwich. "Yeah I've got some ham it's really good here why don't you try some?"  
  
She handed Pohatu a small piece of the ham as he gobbled it down. "Mata Nui! That is some of the best meat I have ever had!!! If you wouldn't mind I'd like a sandwich made out of that." Areia nodded her head and proceeded to make another sandwich.  
  
A little while later after the three were done eating they had started talking about ways to get the two Toa Nuva home. Areia had sat next to them on the three-person couch and after about an hour had started to get very sleepy. So she stretched out across Lewa and Pohatu's laps and fell asleep.  
  
Lewa and Pohatu stopped talking and looked down and the sleeping 16 year old.  
  
"Do you think that's uncomfortable Pohatu?" asked Lewa as he brushed the bangs from her eyes and stifled a yawn.  
  
Pohatu shrugged. "Probably." He lifted her up gently and placed her more in his and Lewa's laps. Areia sighed in her sleep and laid her head on Pohatu Nuva's chest armor with her legs drapped over Lewa's Nuva's lap.  
  
Pohatu covered his mouth as he yawned. "Great brother now you made me sleepy. Brother?" He looked over to Lewa to see that he was fast asleep as well. Pohatu simply shrugged his shoulders and put his arms around Areia's shoulders so that he would be more comfortable.  
  
The three dozed off and didn't wake up until later the next day.  
  
Meanwhile in Mata Nui, the Matoran and Turaga of Le-koro and Po-koro were getting extremely worried.  
  
"Pohatu left to visit Lewa two days ago! He hasn't returned, been seen, or heard of since he left." Turaga Onewa explained to Tahu, Kopaka, Gali, Onua, and TakaNuva.  
  
He and Matau had called the other Toa Nuva to search for their lost brothers. Onua was plainly worried.  
  
"You can make sure Turaga that we'll look for them everywhere!" Said Tahu as he uncrossed his arms and walked away towards the desert to start his search.  
  
Gali, Kopaka, Onua, and TakaNuva sighed. "I wish he would learn to work with us as a team!" said Gali as she watched him walk into the desert.  
  
Onua nodded his head in agreement. "I know what you mean sister but I think it'd be better if we looked for them separately. We could cover more ground that way."  
  
TakaNuva replied. "Yes that's a great idea Onua! If we start now we can get a good start before night falls." TakaNuva said goodbye to everyone as he and the other four Toa split up in their search for their lost brothers.

* * *

Alc: Well here's the end of chapter 2. Anyways please leave your comments I'd really appreciate it!!! . 


	3. School Days

Alc: ACK!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SPELT GUKKO BIRD WRONG!!!!!! X.X I thought that I spelt it right but I guess I just skipped over it in proof reading...either that or spell check corrected it and I didn't notice. (laughs) SQUEE!!!! I'm so happy that I got reviews...even if there was only four of 'em I don't care I got reviews!!!!  
  
Pohatu: You think we should tell her to calm down?  
  
Lewa: Nah...she'll be fine! (Watches Alc run around and hug the people that reviewed her and sweatdrops) Uh...yep, she's fine.  
  
Pohatu: Hey Alc, what's a school?  
  
Alc: (Stops running around) Oh you'll find out Pohatu!!! (smiles)  
  
Pohatu: Lewa? (Pokes him in the side) Is that a good smile...or a bad one?  
  
Lewa: (Shrugs) I don't know...I think it's a good one.

* * *

III: School Day  
  
Areia reached around sleepily for her alarm clock on her bedside table. When she finally found it she turned it off and yawning sat up in bed. She almost jumped when she realized she wasn't on the couch anymore...or laying on the two Toa Nuva for that matter. She blushed a little when she realized that she had just fallen asleep on two of her favorite Toa.  
  
"_Hey, I wonder where Lewa and Pohatu are? Let's hope they're not scaring the locals._" She laughed a little. "_Well considering the closest people live a mile away from me I don't think that they would be doing that too soon. Let's also hope that they're not raiding my fridge....Mata Nui that would be a disaster. Wait a sec, did I just say Mata Nui? Great I'm going crazy and thinking to myself....again._"  
  
Areia stood up and then made her bed. She looked and noticed that there was a note written on a piece of paper on the desk in front of her bed. She picked up the note, written hastily in pencil in the Mata Nui language (does it have a name? If it does I don't remember...but I can actually read it and understand it I just can't write it unless I have it with me...heh...I'm a freak I know!).  
  
_**Areia,Pohatu and I are going to look around the place where we landed yesterday to see if we can find any clues on a way to go home. We'll be back as soon as possible.  
  
-The Tree Swinger Lewa and Stone Kicker Pohatu  
  
P.S. Do you realize how hard it is to write with one of these pencil things? It took Pohatu and me forever just to realize how to hold the thing and not wake you up. Stupid yellow excuse for a twig!**_  
  
Areia blinked at the strange note and set it on the table again. "Man I really need to get dressed and ready for school...the only good thing about school is Art class and seeing my friends, and sometimes band...but Mr. Hughes needs to die!!!" She muttered to herself as she started digging through her dresser drawers for a shirt and pants.  
  
Later after Areia was dressed and had done all the other normal morning routines she was fixing to pick up her backpack and start walking to the bus stop. When she felt a wind blow by her and saw a brown blur shoot past her a little ways.  
  
"Hiya Areia, where are ya going?" Asked Pohatu as Lewa landed on the other side of her and put his air katanas on his back.  
  
"I have to go to school in about..." she looked at her watch. "Oh CRAP I've missed the bus!" Lewa and Pohatu looked at each other.  
  
"Well you can always travel with the Toa Express." He said as she looked at him questioningly and Pohatu picked her up.  
  
"Hold on tight!" He said as he started running at his full speed while Areia held onto him for dear life and Lewa flew in the air above us.  
  
Pohatu stopped at the school building and set Areia down on her feet and caught her as she wobbled a little bit.  
  
"Careful there...you don't want to fall over." Said Pohatu. Lewa landed in a tree next to them.  
  
"Wow...I'm here before the ! I have to go to class guys so buy!" Areia ran into the school building. Lewa and Pohatu looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Man I hate algebra!" Areia mumbled to herself as she sat down outside the lunchroom next to a tree. She shuddered as she looked at her "_food_" from the cafeteria.  
  
"How do they expect anything living to eat this stuff? It's disgusting!" She said as she heard a rustling in the branches above her.  
  
"I agree that doesn't look fit for anyone to eat...except maybe a Rahi but even they might be wary of it." She jumped when she heard the voice and looked up into the branches above her. Pohatu and Lewa were sitting in the branches and smiling, waved at her.  
  
Areia looked around to make sure no one was looking in her direction. "What are you two doing here?! If you're seen I could end up in so much trouble. You're made up characters here remember!" She hissed up at them. Pohatu smiled mockingly.  
  
"Ah! But we can't even bring you lunch?" Said Pohatu as he handed down Areia a sack lunch.  
  
Areia smiled. "Ah food, I'm saved!" She said jokingly and took the bag from Pohatu's outstretched hand. "Thanks guys you're life savers. But uh...how long have you guys been here?" She asked as she pulled out an apple and started eating it.  
  
"Actually we've been here all day." Said Lewa. Areia nearly choked on the apple.  
  
"All day! Are you sure you weren't seen?" Lewa and Pohatu nodded and Areia sighed in relief. "What have you been doing all day? School isn't the most exciting place you know."  
  
Lewa shrugged. "Just been observing you humans...this school thing is very...interesting though. We have things sort of like it on Mata Nui but ours are more fun, no still sitting for us." Pohatu nodded.  
  
"Yeah at least in Po-koro we can learn how to carve or play koli...here you have to learn boring stuff. Like what was it called...Oh yeah it was English. Why can't you learn something like carving or heck even tree swinging? Sheesh, you humans....why can't you have more fun huh? Be a little more carefree." Areia laughed a little.  
  
"I wish we could learn cool stuff like that...though if I tried to tree swing I'd probably kill myself." She said as she chuckled. "I found your note this morning...it was...amusing to say the least. It's a good thing I can read your language...or I would've been like _'Oh looky at all the pretty circles!'_ or something like that."  
  
Areia stood up as a bell rang. "Well guys that's my cue to go back to the torture known as school. I'll see you this afternoon." She started walking away when she turned around. "Oh and guys....don't get caught...please...I'd like to keep two of my favorite Toa out of harms way hm?" She walked through the school door buildings.  
  
"Hey Brother Pohatu...why don't we go visit that Band Room that we saw earlier...maybe we can entertain ourselves." Pohatu nodded.  
  
"Sure but hey...this time...let's stay away from that old guy. What was his name...uh Mr. Hughes yeah....pink scares me." And with that the two Toa Nuva proceeded to the band room.

* * *

Alc: Sorry to leave you hanging guys and girls. Oh boy I feel sorry for the band room...oh and what Pohatu meant by "pink scares me." Is that my band director, Mr. Hughes, wears pink shirts; which isn't bad mind you it's just that my band director is a complete ass...er excuse my bad language folks, he also has shoes with hearts on them....yeah he's horrible...besides that we have a drum major with ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE OF TIMING WHAT SO EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MATA NUI YOU DON'T KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway enough of my ranting...this chapter was just to show Lewa and Pohatu's reaction to school...I was going to have them randomly freak out people but then I couldn't think of anything so I didn't do that. But what did you think of it? Was it good bad? Also HURRAY FOR AREIA SHE'S KEPT THE TOA A SECRET...for now anyways...(laughs maniacally) and what happens when she gets more than she bargained for? Like say random news reports about Rahi? Well...heh heh...you'll just have to wait and see my faithful reviewers! Anyways....REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	4. The News Report

Alc: Hello there everyone!!! Wow, I have 27 reviews!!! That just amazes me…I'm so glad that you all liked my fics. And yes I know I use the old spellings of words like koli and such but I'm more familiar with the old words so I'll keep on using them if that's okay with all of you. I'm sorry that I took so long but my life has been rather busy, I just celebrated my 17th birthday yesterday.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for myself and the idea for this fic…oh yes and various Bionicle paraphernalia. Oh yes, and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist…which gets mentioned here because it's awesome and people should watch it. It's one of my favorite anime ever!!!!!!

* * *

"What do you think they're doing Pohatu? They look like a bunch of confused Rahi." Asked Lewa. Pohatu shrugged.

"I have no clue brother but it's almost over."

Lewa and Pohatu were sitting on the schools roof watching the marching band practice their show…and failing horribly at it.

Areia looked like she was going to get anime swirly eyes. "I CAN'T READ THIS….I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO!!!!!" Her band director Mr. Hughes called it a day and Areia went into the band room to put up her bass drum. Then she said good-bye to her friends and waited until she was the last person to leave.

"_Good, now that everyone's gone I can go home!_" She walked around to the back of the school to make sure that no one saw her and met up with Lewa and Pohatu. "Okay guys I'm ready to go home." Pohatu picked her up and started running.

The world was a blur of greens, browns, and blues until she got home and the world stopped spinning.

"Please make sure that your tray tables are in the upright position and thank you for traveling with the Toa Express!" Said Pohatu as he steadied Areia so she wouldn't fall over from being dizzy.

"Okay…now let's GO WATCH FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!!!!!!!!!!" After this sudden change Areia ran into her house leaving two confused Toa Nuva.

"Uh…what in Mata Nui just happened?" Asked Lewa. Pohatu nodded.

"I have no clue whatsoever."

The two entered the house to find Areia watching a strange show with a person in a suit of armor and his short older brother. The two Toa stared at the screen and then sat down and watched it with Areia for half an hour.

"That was definitely an interesting show, somewhat violent, but interesting none the less." Said Pohatu and Areia started flipping through channels. Suddenly she stopped on the news and her mouth dropped open.

"Um…guys, I think you need to come see this!!!" The two Toa came over and found the cause of her dismay. On the TV pictures of damaged houses were shown.

"_This is the mayhem that people are waking up to find in areas all around the world. The cause of these strange happenings is unknown but we do have a videotape from someone who was awake and taped the event._"

A video was shown. A person was looking out their window across the street to see a burning house. The camera looked down the street and saw more houses crumbling or being frozen. Suddenly shapes were seen and creatures came into the light that was cast by streetlamps. Rahi were running around destroying things; houses, people, animals, anything that they could find.

"_While this tape is being analyzed we want to give a message to all those in the near vicinity of these troubled areas: Stay inside and if you witness any strange activity call your local police or 911 immediately!_" Areia turned off the news and slumped back into the chair.

"How could this happen? I mean you were the only ones that came through the tunnel!!! So how did RAHI get here?!" Pohatu and Lewa stood there thinking when suddenly Pohatu had an idea.

"Well if there was one portal on Mata Nui, what's to say there weren't more of them? Maybe that's how they got here." Areia groaned and put her hand to her forehead.

"Great the government will try to cover up the fact that monsters are running loose all over the world and my two favorite Toa friends get to go Rahi hunting…why me?" Lewa's eyes glow mischievously and he looked at Areia.

"You could always help you know…we could take you with and help us quick-fight the Rahi." Areia looked at him from between her fingers.

"You're kidding me right? I mean how the heck am I supposed to face Rahi in fights…they'll eat me!!!" Lewa shook his head.

"Who says you're actually going to help us fight them…you can help protect humans and get them out of the way." Areia sat up and sighed.

"Why do I feel like fate is conspiring against me?"

* * *

Alc: Well here's chapter 4!!! I know it wasn't very long but I didn't have much time to write it in so please forgive me!!! (begs) Oh and don't forget to review!!! 


	5. Battle with the Rahi

Alc: Hello all! (bows) I'm truly sorry that this fic hasn't been updated since 2004, to tell you all the truth, I've been busy trying to graduate high school and now I'm going to have to worry about college so updates will come even worse than they used to (which was like, every month or so depending on how busy I was). I know I probably have no fans left but, if there are any, please forgive my absence! On another note, what do you all think of the new Bionicle arc that we're in? I like the Toa/Toa Nuva and Toa Metru, but I'm slightly confused about the Toa Inika but that's probably because I haven't read the novels. I get the comics for free (because I'm in the Lego Club) and suddenly Jaller, Kongu, and the other well known Matoran show up and their TOA? Jaller keeps mentioning that the Toa Nuva failed at getting the Mask of Life, so what exactly happened to the Toa Nuva? Hopefully they'll explain as we get more comics. I still miss the Toa Nuva though, they'll always be my favorite…perhaps we'll journey back and meet them all again, who knows?

Pohatu: YAY WE HAVE A FAN GIRL!

Lewa: Didn't we all ready know this brother?

Pohatu: Well, I suppose that we did…

Alc: Anyways, here's chapter 5 of Journey to a New World!

* * *

Before Areia could do anything an explosion sounded on the TV and the news crew ran away from the destruction that the Rahi were causing.

Lewa spoke, "We better quick-run if we want to stop those Rahi and make sure that people don't get hurt!" Pohatu agreed and before Areia knew it she was picked up by the Toa of Stone and was racing off to fight Rahi.

Blurs were all that she could see. Green, brown, black, blue, the only thing that didn't seem like a blur was herself, Pohatu, and Lewa. All too soon Pohatu screeched to a halt and Lewa landed next to them on the deserted, crumbling street.

"Oh man, I hope no one got attacked by the Rahi. Speaking of Rahi, where are they?" Areia asked. Lewa held his swords at the ready and looked from right to left.

"They must have quick-escaped from the scene. Wait a second…" Lewa's head cocked a little to the side. Areia then heard a crackling sound. Almost like something burning.

Pohatu's body grew tense. "I believe we've found the Rahi. Brother, let's go take care of this mess before anyone sees us! Areia, you see if you can find any people who may be hurt, get them to safety if you can!" Areia nodded her head in understanding and watched the two Toa head off towards the source of the noise.

"_Be safe guys._" Was all Areia thought as she turned around and started walking towards a group of apartments that looked a little worse for wear.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lewa Nuva and Pohatu Nuva dodged another attack as the Rahi they were fighting spewed fire at them. Lewa launched up into the air as Pohatu ran around behind the two Rahi. Lewa flew around in circles creating a whirlwind, while Pohatu ran around in the opposite direction. Both of their air currents collided and created a huge tornado of force, which ripped the Rahi they were fighting to pieces.

"Well," Lewa said as he landed on the ground. "That about does it for our Rahi foes. Why don't we go check up on Areia?" Pohatu agreed and the two raced off to find Areia.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Areia, meanwhile, was having some troubles as well.

"Stupid, STUPID RAHI! WHAT, DO I HAVE A **_'PLEASE CHASE ME, I TASTE GOOD!'_** SIGN STUCK TO MY BACK?" Areia yelled as she ran away from the Rahi that was chasing her.

Areia skidded to a stop in front of a broken down brick wall. "Oh great, just my luck!" She heard a crashing noise as the Rahi that had been chasing her rounded the corner and tripped over it's own two feet.

Areia would have laughed, if the Rahi hadn't of been chasing _her_. The Rahi struggled to try and pick itself up off the ground. Areia looked around to see if there was anything around that she could use to defend herself. She growled as she noticed that there wasn't anything better than a flimsy plank of wood. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pole sticking out of a mound of rubble.

"_This looks like my only hope!_" She thought to herself as she jogged over to the pole and pulled it out of the rubble. She turned around when she heard the Rahi growl and snort. The Rahi slowly took steps towards her as it bared its fangs and claws.

Areia took a firm hold of the pole and held it in front of her like a sword. "_I don't even have any sort of sword training! I can only fight with my fists…I'm going to get myself KILLED!_" She thought to herself as the Rahi charged.

Areia barely dodged a swipe of the Rahi's claws as she rolled to safety. She quickly rose to her feet, so as to be ready if the Rahi decided to attack again, and hit the Rahi on the arm.

The Rahi growled as he looked at what had hit his arm. Areia took a few steps back.

"Heh heh…oh crap." She said as the Rahi prepared to charge at her. Areia swallowed the lump in her throat and got ready to charge. "_This is probably the last chance I'll have to attack. I better make it count!_"

As the Rahi started to run at her Areia charged forward towards it, ready to knock off it's mask with her pole.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Pohatu and Lewa Nuva heard the noise from a few blocks away. They had defeated all of the Rahi in the area.

Pohatu Nuva looked at Lewa Nuva with worry. "I hope that that Rahi isn't attacking Areia. We better go stop it brother!" Lewa Nuva nodded in agreement and the two sped off towards the fight that was taking place.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Areia stood there, blood dripping down her left arm where the Rahi's claws had raked across her upper arm. The Rahi had fallen with a well-placed knock to the head that had jarred its mask loose. The Rahi now lay in a heap behind Areia, a few sparks jumping from its neck.

Areia's head turned when she heard two noises. Afraid that it was more Rahi she held her pole at the ready. But lowered it slightly when she noticed that it was Pohatu Nuva and Lewa Nuva.

Pohatu Nuva and Lewa Nuva looked in shock at the fallen Rahi next to Areia's feet. Areia dropped the pole to the ground and it clattered on the cracked and broken concrete. She looked at the two Toa and smiled a little.

"You know, I could've been seriously hurt, where were you guys?" she said jokingly. Pohatu shrugged while Lewa said.

"Um, beating up Rahi-monsters?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Areia finished cleaning the cuts she had gotten from the Rahi and bandaged them up. She then walked into the living room where Pohatu and Lewa were sitting on her couch. Areia had found out that that seemed to be hers and the Toa's "hang out" spot when they weren't outside.

Pohatu turned to look at her as she stood next to the couch. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as she looked at him and Lewa. Both of them had been extremely worried about her, especially when they had heard the commotion that led them to find her in the first place.

Areia nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just got a few scratches, they'll heal up in a few days." Suddenly the ringing of the phone interrupted their discussion.

"Hold on, I'll get it. Hello? Hi, so when are you guys coming back?" Pohatu and Lewa looked at each other as she talked on the phone.

"What? Um, okay, can't wait to see you. Bye." Areia hung up the phone and looked at the two Toa. "We've got a problem…mom and dad will be back tomorrow."

Lewa nearly choked. "What? How in Mata Nui's name are we supposed to hide with them here?" Areia shook her head.

"Well, you could stay in my room and pretend your really big models. I'll just tell mom and dad that I won a Lego contest and you guys were the prize. They only know about the little models, they'd probably believe me if I told them I got a couple of big ones as a prize in a contest."

Pohatu looked at her oddly. "What will we have to do?"

"Well, just try not to move or talk while my parents are in my room, and you'll be just fine. Other than that, just try not to be seen moving around by them, huh?" Pohatu and Lewa nodded in agreement and understanding.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the forest nearby…

Onua Nuva's eyes glowed to life.

"…Where am I? The last thing I remember was Gali and I investigating that portal."

* * *

Alc: Well, are you all happy that I updated? I hope so, like I said, I'll try to remember to update, but with me starting college in two weeks, I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Ooh, Onua's been dragged into the real world now huh? And what about Gali you ask? Well you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out.

**CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

_With Onua finally finding the location of his missing brothers he starts to wonder where the now missing Gali is. As the three Toa Nuva try to find a way to go home, one of Areia's friends finds that he has a strange visitor at his house. A visitor that he recognizes from Areia's, as he calls them 'worshipping fits', a visitor that looks strangely like a blue robot._

_Portals are continuing to open all over the real world and on Mata Nui. Will the Toa Nuva ever get back home, or will they all become stuck in a world where they are nothing more than a dream, a creation…a toy?_


End file.
